Cuddle
by Oilux
Summary: Even though England has a hard time showing his emotions, he still needs some attention. He's dating Japan though, who doesn't have any idea about how England feels.


One-shot for a friend on DA

* * *

The anglo-japanese alliance had happened decades ago, and Japan and England were still close. Well close wasn't really the word that England would wish to describe. Really England wished he could describe his relationship with Japan as an actual relationship, because that's what it was, a relationship. No one knew it besides the two, but now after decades of being together, even England was beginning to doubt their relationship.

It was raining one day while they were sitting together sipping tea and enjoying the sound of the rain hitting Japan's wooden roof. Pochi sat in between them, sleeping quietly and not making a sound. It was the calm silence that surrounded the two on more occasions than England would have probably liked. Soon their tea was done, leaving them in silence that seemed to weigh down on England's shoulders but Japan seemed perfectly fine.

England fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of some way to bring up his dilemma. He wanted to be closer to Japan. England didn't want to push barriers though, but he didn't know how long he could be with Japan with some kind of contact. Internally it was tearing him apart, but outside he looked like the same calm gentleman.

"Japan?" England asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, England-san?" Still after all of these years Japan hadn't dropped the formalities.

"Um, how would you feel about maybe taking our relationship to the next level?" England said it all in a rush, more nervous than he had ever been before.

"I'm not sure what you mean," England blushed at how adorable Japan looked, tilting his head and a confused look on his face.

"Well….you know, maybe holding hands? We've been together a while and we haven't done even that," England confessed.

England had never seen Japan so red since America had hugged him and he couldn't escape. England started to worry even more when Japan didn't say anything, he just seemed to get redder.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…England-san," Japan finally said.

England could feel his heart drop from its nervous beating to his stomach. Trying to hide his disappointment he looked down at his empty teacup, almost suddenly finding it way more interesting than he had found the conversation. Japan looked almost guilty almost, but he hid it well, also looking at his teacup.

"I think I should go," England said, his voice breaking. Japan didn't try to stop him as he grabbed his coat and left the house without a single goodbye between them.

When England got to his house, he collapsed on the couch, utterly exhausted. He kept thinking about how he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up and that it had always been like this with Japan, but at the same time he still couldn't help but feel sad. It was as if some part of him was demanding to be depressed over something that he should have known the answer to. Refusing to think about it anymore, England went and changed into his pajamas and fell asleep burrowed into his blankets.

* * *

Japan had felt guilty the moment that England had left, realizing that he had hurt England's feelings a lot more than he intended to. He had just wanted some time to think about what England had offered. After a couple of minutes he had realized that he would be more than happy to be in that kind of relationship with England.

Japan lightly knocked at the door, not feeling so awkward since he had first allowed himself to be introduced to the other countries. He knocked again when England didn't answer, and still got no response. Japan had been told many years that he could always come inside, day or night, so after a moment of debate he went and opened the door inviting himself inside. The house was dark, which shook Japan up a little. There was always a light on or England himself would be bustling around trying to do something.

"England-san?" Japan called lightly, moving from room to room, only to find nothing.

"England-san?" Japan tried again, moving up the stairs.

Japan explored every room, and was beginning to think that England wasn't even home until he passed by a closed door. He recognized it as the door to England's room, a room in which he had never been given permission to enter. Japan fought with himself a little, trying to think of a reason why he shouldn't go in there. He couldn't think of one. After a couple more seconds of debate he opened the door with a slight creak. Inside the room, there was no light or anything, and Japan could just make out the outline of what he assumed to be England underneath the covers.

"England-san?" Japan whispered quietly, wanting to make sure but he didn't want to wake England either. England didn't even stir.

Not even giving himself time to think about the situation, Japan went over and crawled into bed with England, snuggling against the warm back. He felt the tense figure relax almost immediately, and Japan himself was asleep within minutes.

* * *

England awoke in his room, another source of warmth pressing against his back. Still half asleep he rolled over to see if Uni his unicorn had decided to join him in bed again, and was surprised at what was really there. Japan was snuggled against him, his fingers entangled into the fabric of England's pajamas. He looked so adorable, and the sight made England blush.

England slowly turned around so that he was facing Japan and pulled the other against his chest. Japan immediately entangled his fingers back into England's shirt, making England smile. Japan nuzzled his face into England's chest, making the other blush. In a matter of minuted England was asleep as well.


End file.
